A technology to automatically generate, by genetic programming, an image processing program for performing desired image processing has gained attention. By means of genetic programming, this technology incrementally optimizes an image processing program formed by a combination of partial programs for image processing (for example, image filter programs), using input images and images to be obtained as a result of processing (target images).
As an example of apparatuses using genetic programming, there is a proposed image processing apparatus that generates an image processing procedure for producing desired processing results once the user designates a partial region in a processing image and also creates a target image in which image processing desired by the user has been performed on the designated region.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-151371
Shinya Aoki and Tomoharu Nagao, “ACTIT: Automatic construction of tree-structural image transformations”, The Journal of the Institute of Image Information and Television Engineers, Vol. 53, No. 6, 20 Jun. 1999, pp. 888-894
What remains an issue for the process of automatically generating an image processing program by genetic programming is that the program generating process takes a long time. For example, the above-described process is likely to achieve high-quality image processing closer to targeted processing when a larger number of selectable partial programs are prepared in advance. On the other hand, however, it also raises the possibility of taking a long time until a combination of appropriate partial programs is found.